Manual del guerrero
by Margaret Arisato Narukami
Summary: En cada uno de nosotros vive un guerrero, alguien capaz de escuchar el silencio en su corazón, de aceptar las derrotas sin dejarse abatir y de alimentar la esperanza en medio del cansancio y el desaliento.


Hola :D el otro día me puse a re-leer el "manual del guerrero de la luz" de Paulo Coelho y se me ocurrió hacer un fic basado en ese libro con kikuso.

* * *

Advertencias: Hetalia no es mío tampoco como el libro del "manual del guerrero" solo tome el comienzo del libro y algunas que otras frases de este. La mujer que sale en el comienzo es Alice (Nyo!England) y Kiku al comienzo tiene 15 años "humanos", luego en el transcurso de la historia va creciendo, aquí sigue siendo una persona/nación.

-En La playa al este de la aldea, hay un templo lleno de campanas- susurro una mujer. Kiku lo miro extrañado y pensó que la muchacha usaba ropas extrañas; era rubia, de ojos verdes, tenia el pelo amarrado en dos tomates y usaba una vestimenta extraña para el muchacho -¿Tu las conoces?- le pregunto la muchacha –Ve hay y cuéntame que te parece- Kiku encantado por la belleza de aquella chica. Se sentó en la arena y admiro el horizonte, pero no vio nada diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver: el cielo azul y el océano.

Decepcionado, camino hasta un grupo de pecadores del sector y pregunto por sobre una isla con un templo.

.-eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando mis bisabuelos Vivian aquí- respondió un viejo pescador -Hubo un terremoto y la isla se hundió en el mar. Sin embargo a pesar de que no podemos ver la isla, aun escuchamos la campana desde de su templo, cuando el mar las mueve desde el fondo.

Kiku regreso a la playa e intento oír las campanas. Paso la tarde entera allí, pero solo consiguió oír el sonido de las olas y los gritos de las gaviotas.

Cuando llego la noche, su hermano Yao a buscarlo. A la mañana siguiente volvió a la playa; aun no podía creer como aquella bella mujer pudo haberle contado una mentira. Pero si la mujer algún día volvía, el podría decirle que no había visto la isla, pero que había escuchado el sonido de las campanas del templo que gracias a el movimiento del agua hacia que sonasen.

Así pasaron los años; la mujer nunca regreso, y Kiku la olvido; ahora estaba convencido de que tenia que descubrir el secreto o el tesoro escondido que yacía allí escondido. Y si escuchaba las campanas sabría su localización e ir a investigar.

Ya no se interesaba en su alrededor, ni por su grupo de "hermanos" quienes notaban los cambios en el chico –Ya no es como nosotros- susurro Mei  
-Prefríe no juntarse con nosotros y ver el mar para no peder contra nosotros en nuestros juegos- le respondió Yong Soo

Y todos reían, viendo al chico sentado en la orilla del mar.

A pesar de que aun no podía escuchar el sonido de las campanas, Kiku aprendió muchas cosas, comenzó a percibir de que tanto tratar de oír el sonido de las olas, ya no se dejaba distraer por ellas. Poco después se acostumbro a los gritos de las gaviotas, el zumbido de las abejas y al del viento soplador entre las hojas de los árboles.

Tras seis meses de que Kiku hablara con aquella mujer, el ya era capas de no distraerse con los ruidos. Aunque no era capas de oír las campanas del templo.

Otros pescadores hablaban con el y le insistían: -nosotros las oímos- le decían. Pero el los ignoraba

Al tiempo después los pescadores cambiaron de actitud, -Estas muy preocupado por el ruido de las campanas sumergidas; olvídate de ellas y vuelve a jugar con tus hermanos. Puede que solo los pecadores consigamos escucharlas-

Después de casi un año pensó, que tal vez aquellos hombres tenían la razón, que era mejor crecer y hacerse pescador y volver todas las mañanas a la playa, por que se había aficionado a ella y pensó también que podía ser todo una leyenda y que con el terremoto, las campanas se había roto y que jamás volverían a tocar.

Fue en aquella tarde en que decidió volver a casa. Se aproximo al océano para despedirse, contemplo una vez más la naturaleza y ya no estaba preocupado por el sonido de las campanas, pudo sonreír con la belleza del canto de las gaviotas, del sonido del viento entre las hojas y el ruido del mar. Escucho a sus hermanos jugar desde lejos, y se sintió alegre (en la forma de que un chico de "16 años" podía hacerlo) agradeció vivo, estaba seguro que no había perdido el tiempo, pues había aprendido a contemplar ya reverenciar a la naturaleza.

Entonces, porque escuchaba el mar, las gaviotas, el viento en las hojas de los Árboles y las voces de sus hermanos jugando, oyó también la primera campana. Y después otra. Y otra más, hasta que todas las campanas de templo sumergido tocaron, para su Alegría.

Años después, siendo ya tenia la apariencia de un hombre de veinte años, regresó a la aldea donde había crecido y fue a la playa de su infancia. No pretendía rescatar ningún tesoro del fondo del mar; tal vez todo aquello había sido fruto de su imaginación y que jamás había escuchado el sonido de las campanas sumergidas en una tarde perdida de su infancia. Ya no era un niño, ni un adolescente; era todo un hombre. Aun así, decidió pasear para escuchar el sonido de las olas, el viento entre las olas y el canto de las gaviotas.

Para su sorpresa, aquella hermosa mujer, pero a pesar de los años seguía viéndose igual de joven. La mujer de la nada le ofreció un cuaderno azul. Quizás ella también era como el. La quedo mirando y le sonrío –Escribe sobre el guerrero- le susurro la chica y Kiku al escuchar eso solo le sonrío; sus años de experiencia en el campo de batalla debido a su responsabilidad como nación, y que durante un tiempo de su infancia dejo tirada, le abría brindado muchas experiencias.

* * *

Gracias por leer la primera parte; desde aquí van a ser como una serie de recuerdos de Kikuso, No habrá, yaoi de aquí en adelante (¿) . ¿Comentarios?


End file.
